


Their Outlet

by HandsTied



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Biting, Choking, Dom/sub, F/M, Light BDSM, Name-Calling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 16:32:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12821541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandsTied/pseuds/HandsTied
Summary: She owns him. Is that enough?





	Their Outlet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Her.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Her.).



# Chapter 1  
She had him on his knees again. Helpless, blindfolded and slightly panting. She felt powerful, having him where he belonged; at the mercy of her will and the desires of her imagination.

She crouched slightly and hooked a finger under his chin. Breath caught in anticipation. She lifted slightly. His covered eyes seemed to look at hers as his neck slightly strained, followed her guiding finger.

“You’re such a little slut.” She whispered into his ear. She saw him shiver as he processed her words. She knew his place was clear to him. Moonlight. The lower half of his face still glistened in the dim light of the room. His head had been between her legs earlier.

She leaned in and bit his neck. Hard. She felt him hold his breath immediately, shivering hard and letting out a slight whimper. She put her left hand on his head and pushed to give her better access. He yielded to her touch and she rewarded him by biting down on his neck. Across his shoulder. A pause. Harder. A groan. Hard shiver. She hoped it bruised.

She brushed her hand on his neck. Teasingly. He responded with a shiver and arched towards the touch. She put her hand around his neck, pressing every so gently on his windpipe. Then harder. Choking him. He put his hand on her arm, encouraging her. Feeling her have complete power over his life; his very breath.

She let him go. He took a deep breath. Back heaving. Face towards the ground. Shaking. Helpless.


End file.
